Ven's Secret
by XxwerefangmoonxX
Summary: Afraid of water, Ven is cursed by an old women who is watching him as he nearly drowns. Now Ven is something that is human by day. Monster by n he keep it a secret? What happens when Aqua gets surreptitious? Read to find out! T for later blood.[Unknown Hiatus]. This story is NOT abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: **Okay,I know I have Sora's curse to work on, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone at all! I know there's spelling mistakes.  
**

** Ven's Secret**

He never got wet. That's what Terra and Aqua noticed about Ventus ever since he came to The Land of Departure. Every time they got a chance to go and swim he always said he had something else to do and had a look of fear in his eyes. They wondered if he knew how to swim or if he was afraid of it. So that's why Aqua was going to his room right now. Terra set Ven up so that he would get him into a lake they had found year's ago. There was something else to. Terra never told Aqua that she was bringing ven to the lake. No, Terra told Aqua that all three of them were going to train in a clearing. Aqua got to her destination and knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer. She opened the door to see that he was asleep. Aqua looked at him and smiled to herself. The way he was sleeping reminded her of a puppy. Ven was curled up in a tight ball sleeping, what she thought was peacefully. Aqua started walking into the room more but she got worried with every step. For when she walked closer with each step she heard him whimpering and when she got close enough she saw that he had tears streaming down his face."Ven? Ven! Wake up!" Aqua grabbed Ven's shoulders and started to shake him.

**In Ven's Nightmare**

_He was running as fast as he could, but couldn't escape whatever it was chasing him. Ven tripped, fell onto the ground, and looked back to see an old women who was dressed in a black cloak that covered her face. She reached out her hand and mumbled word that Ven really couldn't hear, but sounded like a spell. After she was done muttering the words there was a flash and she was gone. When she was gone Ven felt tremendous pain through out his body and started to crying. That's when he head a voice telling him to wake up._

**End of Nightmare **

Ven woke up with a start and looked around panicking. Aqua on the other hand was happy to see Ven awake from the nightmare he was having but saw he was panicking and shaking. "What kind of nightmare could that of been"She thought. "Ven" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Ven looked over to see Aqua looking worriedly at him. Ven stopped shaking a little and started to calm down a bit. "A-Aqua?" he asked and sniffled. Aqua nodded at him. What Ven did next kinda surprised her. He jumped up and hugged her and started crying. The only thing Aqua could think of is hug him back and try to comfort him. After a few minutes Ven calmed down completely. Aqua put pulled away from the hug and had her arms on his shoulders and asked. "Are you okay now?" Ven nodded. Then Aqua remembered why she came there in the first place. "Oh, right Terra wanted me to ask you if you could come down to train in a clearing he found,but after your scare..." Aqua trailed off. Ven immediately ran out the door and was outside already. "Come on Aqua" He yelled from below. Aqua Laughed a little. It was amazing how he could turn from sad to happy instantly, but she couldn't shake the off feeling of dread. When Aqua came down from the room. Her and Ven started to walk in the forest to the they got there all they saw was a note saying to go to the lake. The note read:

_Dear Aqua and Ven,_

_Go to the lake I found something interesting over there and thought I needed to show you it._

_From Terra._

When Ven read the part about the lake he became uneasy and Aqua noticed,but said nothing. While they were walking twords the lake she noticed that Ven became closer to her and was shaking some. Aqua felt bad for him and put her hand on his shoulder. Ven looked up at her and and said sorry. She was confused. Then realized it was for how close they were. Ven had his hands wrapped around her arm . She told him he didn't need to apologize an understood he was afraid. "But of what?" She thought to herself. They finally got to the lake and couldn't find Terra anywhere. Until he came from behind a boulder with a bucket of water. "Terra, what are you doing?" Aqua asked. Ven had Fear in his eyes after he saw what was in the bucket. Water. Ven let go of Aqua's arm and ran to the edge of the lake. He was trapped. Aqua was confused. "It's a bucket of water. What's he afraid of?" Terra was also thinking the same thing. Aqua then realized ven was afraid of the water, for some reason. "Terra, stop!" She exclaimed. Terra quickly stopped what he was doing and turned to her. The water splashed at Ven. He moved quickly, forgetting about the lake behind him and fell in. Terra and Aqua looked at where Ven was. Only to see he was gone! Aqua and Terra ran and jumped into the lake to save Ventus.

Ven was sinking and felt a familiar feeling of dread and fear. This was like his nightmares he had been having for a long time now. The nightmares of dying in a watery death. You see, Ven could not swim and was afraid of water after all of his nightmares. He didn't blame Terra he didn't know. Ven felt his lungs begging for air and when he opened his mouth all there was, was water. Terra and Aqua saw ven sinking and fast. They managed to grab him and bring him up on to land and lay him far away from the water. "Ven! Ven! Wake up! Please!" Aqua begged. "I'm Sorry Ven! Wake up!" Terra pleaded. Ven suddenly shot up and hugged Aqua and Terra around the neck. He started to cough,sputter,choke of the water and his own tears. The duo were shocked,but relived he was alive and hugged him back. Terra gently patted Ven's back to get the water out of his lungs. While Aqua pet is head,comforting him from his experience.**(A/N: Think of the cut-scene where Aqua makes Castle Oblivion)**. "Your going to be okay now Ven. Everything's going to be fine" Aqua told him. Ven hugged Aqua as tight as he could. Since Terra let go to get the bucket so the water from Ven's mouth would go in there and not on her.

After awhile Ven started to calm down and cried himself to sleep. Terra offered to carry Ven back since this whole thing was practically his fault. Aqua let go of Ven to let Terra pick him up. He put Ventus on his back, pretty much giving him a piggy back ride. While they were walking back Aqua decided to ask Terra a question.

"Terra?"Yeah?""What did you want to show us anyway?" Terra turned his head to her and looked down."My curiosity got the best of me. Have you always noticed how Ven never goes in large body of water?" Aqua thought about it and nodded."Well I thought by saying that we were going to train and actually leading him to the lake would help me figure out why".Aqua thought for a moment and then slapped him across the face. Terra winced and then looked back up."I deserved that" He said. "Your right about that" Aqua said.

Unknownst to them as they left someone was watching them the whole time. "So the little ones afraid of water is he. I'll just have to fix that then" The cloaked Women said smiling deviously to herself. She then disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ven's Secret part 2**

After walking back to the castle and telling Master Eraqus what happened. They took Ven back to his room and tucked him in the bed. Terra was leaving when he looked back and saw Aqua sitting in a chair looking sadly at Ven. Terra slightly smiled to himself. "You act like a mother hen to him" He joked. Aqua looked back at him and glared. Terra chuckled, but then looked somewhat serious. "But, Seriously you act like his big sister or something" He said. Aqua looked at him. Terra scratched the back of his head and said. "Well think about it. All the times you've been there for him and getting overly worried about all the small things "She thought about it and found she really couldn't argue with that logic at all. Aqua then realized that she did think of Ven as a little brother. She then nodded and smiled at him. He told her she was welcome and left the two alone. Aqua turned her attention back to Ven who curled up into a ball again. Aqua noticed he was shivering and saw the blankets on the floor. She picked them up and put them back onto Ventus. He stopped shaking and snuggled into the covers. She smiled warmly and started to pet his head again.

**Few Hours later**

Aqua woke up looking around. The sun was setting and casted an array of colors. 'I must of fallen asleep' She thought. Aqua looked at Ven's bed to see that he was sleeping peace fully. She got out of her chair and stretched. She then heard someone come into the room she turned and saw Terra. He looked at Ven then at her. "He still isn't awake?" He asked. Aqua looked at him "Does he look awake to you" She said back. Terra just shock his head "Anyway, The master says it's time for dinner". Aqua looked at Ven and hopped he woke up soon. She left and went down stairs.

**Later**

Aqua was walking down the hall to Ven's room with a plate of food. When she came into his room. Aqua saw that ven was stirring in his sleep. She set the plate down on the desk and walked over to the bed. Ven then started to get up on his hands and blinked some. He looked around confused on to where is. Aqua saw this and cleared her throat. Ven immediately snapped his head twords her and smiled. She smiled back at him and gave him the plate. He thanked her. After a long silence, ven finally decided to break it. "It's not Tera's fault he didn't know" Aqua looked at him and shook her head Ven could forgive any one it seemed like. After he was done eating they talked more. Outside the old women was standing on a tree branch far away smiling evilly. She lifted up her hand and it glowed a sickish green and pointed to the castle exactly were Ven was. Meanwhile, Ven was laughing at a funny experience Aqua was recalling. He laughed and then immediately stopped and fell onto the floor. Aqua, thinking quick, grabbed ven as he was falling to the ground. Ven screamed and moved around as if he was in pain. Aqua held him still as much as she could while he screamed. The women outside glared at Aqua and then smiled. Her hand glowed an intense red and she closed her fist. Ven screamed as loud as he could as he actually thought he felt his organs move. Ven screamed even louder when it suddenly became a roar. Aqua was frozen."Did Ven..Just roar" She thought. She looked down at him and saw tears streaming down his face. Aqua hugged him close to her. Ven cried on her shoulder when he just fell over. "Ven" she screamed. As Ven fell over Eraqus and Terra came in.

**2 hours later**

Ven was sleeping in his bed with a thermometer in his mouth taking his temperature. Aqua and Terra were sitting on chairs next to Ven while Master Eraqus was waiting for the thermometer. They waited until it beeped and Eraqus took it out. He looked at it with eyes wide Terra got up and went over to Eraqus. Terra looked at it and took it from his hands "This must be busted" Terra said while shaking it. "What does it say" Aqua asked. Terra looked at her and said. "It say his temperature is 109". Aqua looked confused. ''It must be malfunctioning " She said. (A/N: There using an Digital one). "Yes, otherwise Ventus would not be here at this moment" Eraqus explained. There was a silence until Terra put the thermometer back into Ven's mouth. There was a sudden ringing sound and Eraqus went down stairs and then back up to Ven's room. "I have emergency business to take care of. I have to leave for awile so I will be leaving you two in charge of ventus" Master Eraqus said. "Yes master" The two said. After Eraqus left they heard a crushing sound coming from the bed. They turned around and saw the thermometer starting to break ,Ven baring teeth in what looked like pain. Then it was crushed with one piece on the ground and the other in his mouth. The duo were shocked! "How can Ven break that let alone with his teeth" Terra said in fascination. Aqua quickly snapped out of it and got the piece out of ven's mouth before it went down his throat. She picked up the other piece and held it in her hands. Aqua looked up at Terra and he just stared at it to Ven. Ventus was grinding his teeth together looking as if he were trying to bite off pain. Aqua saw this."You try to calm ven down, While I find the Master" Aqua said hurrying off. She looked around the castle until she found him. "Master Era-" Aqua began but was cut off by his hand raising. He wasn't facing her. "I saw what happened and also saw what you did" He said. Eraqus turned to face her. "I am placing you as being more responsible of taking care of ventus" He said. Aqua nodded and started to turn away. "I have a favor to ask of you, Aqua" Eraqus said. "I see Ventus sees you as a family member more than he does Terra on in certain moments and with that said. I ask of you take really good care of him if something happens to me on this emergency mission"Master Eraqus explained. Aqua looked confused at him but then understood. "Yes Master" She turned and walked away with a million questions in her mind, but on stood out the most. 'Ven thinks about me as family'. She knew the master would never fool her but she really didn't know if ven did or not. As she was walking up to Ven's room she walked past Terra. "Ven's okay he'll sleep peacefully, for now" Terra said. Aqua nodded and said. "It's getting late we should go to sleep". Terra agreed and went to the separate rooms. While this was going on The old women saw everything and smiled evilly. "The fun can truly begin now" She said. From under her hood her eyes were glowing Red.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay for somewhat long chapters it will possibly be a longer wait. For going into Ven's past I will maybe go into more detail about it. I worked on this story mostly all my thanksgiving weekend. So review and enjoy!**

**_P.S: This story will _NOT** _**be a aqua and ven parring story, but a family fic**_.

* * *

**Ven's secret pt 3**

Ven was sleeping somewhat peacefully since he was sick. Terra was sleeping fine, but Aqua was having the most trouble sleeping. The questions in her head wouldn't stop bugging her. 'How was it that ven was able to break that thermometer with his teeth?' 'How could it be that he was laughing one second and in pain/sick the next?' Then one question suddenly came to mind that really got her confused. ' Does Ven actually think of me as family? How could he think that?' Aqua thought about it for a while. She then thought back to Terra's words. 'But, Seriously you act like his big sister or something'. She thought more about it and remembered a time Ventus got hurt, badly.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Aqua was sitting outside on the mountain path were the stone chairs were reading a book. Terra was helping Eraqus with something at the castle. Ven was training on his ability twisted hours. Ven was throwing the keyblade at the rings that all of them practiced on. When he slipped up. Ven threw the keyblade and when it was coming back he missed the handle. Instead the keyblade's teeth slashed his right hand and cut his arm in deep gashes. He was able to dodge roll out of the way while the keyblade cut into some rock. Ven put his good hand on his arm while his cut hand kept bleeding. He was trying really hard not to cry, but the pain was to great and some tears started to spill out from his eyes._

_Aqua heard nothing for a little bit and wondered if Ven was finished training. She then heard sniffling and it sounded like it was coming twords her. Aqua turned and saw Ven slowly walking to her. She knew something was wrong with him. She closed the book,got up, and started to walk over to him. "Ven? Ven, What's wrong?" She asked. She got down on her knee to look at him evenly. Aqua put her hands around his arms. He tensed up and took in a sharp breath. She was going to ask again but she then felt something on her hand. Aqua looked down at it. Blood. Her head immediately snapped to his arm. It was flowing with it and so was his hand. She saw that he was trying hard not to cry, but was doing terribly at it. Aqua thinking fast took Ven back to the castle as fast as she could. By the time she got there Ven was making a little trail of blood and looked like he was going to pass out. They got into the bathroom, sneaking past Terra who was carrying boxes, and eraqus who was also carrying different things. When they got into the bathroom._

_Aqua immediately took out a first aid kit from the cabinet. When she looked back Ven didn't look so good. He was pale, losing blood and looked as if he was going to pass out at any second. Aqua took out some disinfectant spray and put it on a cotton ball. She looked at Ven with sad eyes. Her eyes moved to his hand. It was completely covered with blood. She tried to pull Ven's hand away to put the disinfectant on but when she tried he yelped in pain. Aqua looked down at Ven's hand a little closer. The blood was coated on him and drying up quickly. Aqua got some water and splashed it on the wound. His hand slipped off his arm. Aqua cleaned and wrapped his arm and his hand. The hand that was injured had stopped bleeding a little. After she was done aqua looked at ven who was sitting on the toilet seat cover with his head down. She knew he was trying so hard not to cry. She placed her hand on his cheek and said. "Ven? ven, listen to me". Aqua waited awhile until he looked up at her."It's okay to cry when your in pain like this. Holding it in doesn't make anything better'' She explained. Ven, after a long time, finally broke down and cried. Aqua stayed with him until he cried himself to sleep._

_ **1 Hour Later**_

_Aqua told Terra and Master Eraqus everything that happened to Ven. The Master said to let Ven sleep and not to disturb him. After a few days Aqua kept pestering ven not to overdue anything. She was by Ven's side constantly and worrying about him._

_**From that day on she was closer to him**_

**End Flash back**

Aqua was still thinking and then one question struck her hard. 'Does his fear of water have to do with his forgotten past?' Aqua thought about it more and the more she thought the more it made since. 'That fear must of surfaced and came to him in possible dreams' She thought. Aqua had read something about some memories coming to people in dreams.**(A/N: I do not know if this is true or not)** . She felt bad for him. Not knowing about your past must be tough. After awhile she finally was able to go to sleep.

Ven wasn't as lucky to getting a good sleep. He twisted,turned,had nightmares,sweating,whimpering, and even roaring softly to himself. He was in so much pain, so much agony. Ven was running the same temperature 109 degrees. He was in pain because of what was happening inside his body. The organs felt like they were shifting and re-arranging themselves. He just layed there hardly anywhere of what was going on

**Outside **

The old women was smiling to herself evilly..again. "My spell is working. His organs should be arranging so that they fit what I will turn him into,later" She said. The old women took out a book from under her cloak. "And too make this permanently on a certain occasion. I'll just use an ancient and forbidden spell" She was about to say the words when she stopped and looked devilish. "On second thought I'll use it when the time comes" She said and closed the book. When she closed the book and looked at the room and saw the room's door open. She glared it was the blue haired girl

**Inside the room**

Aqua came into Ven's room to check on him. The truth is she only was asleep for 5 minutes. She came up to ven and put her hand on his forehead. Aqua quickly pulled her hand away. His forehead was burning up! She left the room for a little bit and came back with water in a bowl and a wash clothe. Aqua wet the rag and put it on Ventus' forehead. Aqua heard noises coming from the boy and listened closely. He was whimpering and sometimes roaring so softly that she couldn't really hear him. Aqua was at a lost of what to do. That is until she had an idea. She grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the bed. Aqua decided to talk to him even though she knew he couldn't hear her. After awhile she got to the point of family. Aqua looked at ven sadly. "I know that it must be hard not to know about your past but, I want you to know that you are never alone. You are like the little brother I never had" She explained. She was looking down until she felt something on her knee. Aqua looked and saw Ventus' hand trying to grasp something. She put her hand on his and he squeezed her hand. Possibly trying to see if anyone was there. Aqua gave him gental smile in return and said. "I have to go now,but I'll be back tomorrow. Okay?" Of course she got no awnser. She let go of his hand and re-wet the cloth before leaving.

**Outside **

The old women smilled to here self in a nasty way. "So,the girl see's him as her little brother does she? I wonder what she'll think of him when I'm done with him" She said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: Okay i might not update this for awhile since I'll be working on sora's curse**_. _**This chapter is boring I know. Plus I know there are spelling mist****akes ignore them**_,_

**I own nothing except for the old woman and the idea.**

_

* * *

_

Ven's secret pt 4

Ven was still in pain from the organs moving,but now it went to his arms. The pain was really like an itch that's really annoying and wouldn't go away. He tried to move his hands but it took a lot of energy to do so. So he put up with it. He whimpered some more when he felt his internal organs move more. The more he whimpered the more they sounded inhuman. Ven was scarred. He didn't know what was going on within him at all. He was slowly going in and out of consciousness for the next hour.

The old women looked up at the sky,turned back to the room,and grinned evilly. "Now that the blue haired one is gone I can go on with my plan. Let's see how you do when you have to stay in the one thing you are afraid of for a night. But first to take you out of this castle" She explained. She concentrated and then closed her hand. The old woman's hand glowed blue and so did her eyes.

Ven had his back turned from the window and looked around wearily until he felt weird. Something inside him gave a pull. He looked around again and saw a bowl of water the moon reflected off of it and he knew where to go. With renewed strength he got out of his bed,still in night cloths, almost hypnotized walked all the way downstairs and out of the castle. He didn't know what he was doing until he got half way to the lake. Ven snapped out of it and looked around he didn't know where he was until he looked a littile closer. This was the way to the lake! Ven got scarred real fast. He didn't want to experience what had happened today. He was going to go back until his sickness kicked in. Ven fell to the ground on his hands and knees hard. He had his right arm over his stomach and started to throw up. When he was finished he was even more afraid. The contents wasn't bile but..blood. The blood was everywhere especially on his cloths. He started to freak out badly and fell to his side. Ven heard footsteps behind him and turned to look. He couldn't see really anything but haze. He could tell it was a shadowed figure and human. The person raised there(what he thought) hand and it glowed a dark color. He then felt pain go through his legs and spine. He looked down at his legs before he fainted, but could see nothing.

The old lady wanted to test Ventus first to see if going though all this trouble would actually be worth it. To her it was worth her magic to see him in pain and suffering. You see she loved to see ven suffer like this because she suffered all of her life. So seeing him almost drown gave her an opportunity to not only practice forbidden spells/spells in general but to see someone be tortured by there own fear. She looked down and saw that his legs were merging into a dolphin like tail but the color was different. It was a night blue color **(A/N:Look it up on Google images)** with black markings on each side. They looked like claw marks from a animal. He still had his shirt on even if it was covered in his own blood. The old women looked and picked ven up with her magic and walked. When she got to the lake she threw her hand twords the lake and ven flew into it. With a shock ven began panicking and somehow managed to get on the land. He had his torso out of the water but found he couldnt move his legs. He looked down to find a tail. Ven freaked out! He was thinking of all the possiblilittes of what could of happened and remembered the shadowed figure. He looked up and saw the person looking at him. His vision was still hazy and he coldnt see anything.

Ven felt really sick but managed to keep up right but he put most of his strength on his arms. He was feeling nauseous again and threw up a little blood. Ven folded his arms in front of himself and laid his head down. He sank down a little so that only his arms and head were out of the old lady looked at ven and knew he could not see her, but he could hear. Perfect. Ven looked up when he heard the person speak. He knew it was feminine. "You have been cursed by me. Why? That is of no importance to you. If you tell anyone this especially that bluenette girl...something will make this permanent but much worse" She said. Ven was horrified! He felt pain go down his spine and then it stopped."It's not polite to ignore someone when they speak. Now then, you have to come here everyday if you want to live". When he looked up at the lady she was gone. Ven felt sick and laid his head down and fell unconscious.

Early morning Ven woke up same position as last night he looked around sleepily and painfully. It was really early still the sun hadn't really come up yet. He looked down at the tail in fear and sadness and started to wonder. 'What if this couldn't be fixed? What if this was permanent already and she lied? What would his friends think?' Ven picked his head up from his arms 'What would aqua think?' He saw her as his older sister really. If she saw him now.. Ven didn't want to think about it. He layed his head back down sadly and cried silently to himself. Suddenly he felt a jolt of pain and yelped. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. After awhile, ven opened his eyes to look down(again) and to his surprise to find his legs. He pulled himself up out of the water and looked over himself. Ven saw that his shirt was covered in blood and his pants were torn slightly but still wearable. He got up and walked back to the castle before anyone could wake up. Ven started to think.

_'I'm human by day. Monster(1)by night'_

**This was his secret**

**

* * *

A/N: (1)He thinks he is a monster he doesn't know what he is.  
**


	5. UPDATE

Okay people! It's been along time. Don't kill me! I have reasons for not updating. Schools been hell lately and I have MAJOR writers block. But I have some polls for you! YAY! (somewhat sarcastic).

What story should I update more?

A) Sora's Curse

B)Ven's Secret

AND

What story from my upcoming should I post first?

A) the silent hill one

B) Ven's a werewolf one

C) Anti sora one

or

D) you don't care


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay this took me about a week to do thanks to writers by a landslide this story won most of the votes for updating! Also check my profile.  
**

**I own nothing!**

**Warning!: This chapter may be boring and a little mushy  
**

* * *

**Ven's secret pt 5**

He made it back to the castle before anyone noticed at all. He was still really sick and hurting but he still made it. Ven changed his clothes into new ones so no one could notice the blood on him at at all. He made sure that no blood or water was trailing behind him at all. When he made sure everything was covered up he collapsed on the bed. He pulled the covers over himself and curled up into a ball, whimpering. He knew what he was now after thinking over the possibility's. But didn't know what to do! He whimpered and stayed curled up but curled up even tighter into a ball it hurt but he felt safe. Thoughts began to wonder around in his head. He couldn't tell Terra,The Master, or...Aqua. He felt close to Terra and the Master don't get him wrong but Aqua. She was the closest thing he had to what it would feel like to have a mother or a really caring protective older sister. Then his thought went to what the old lady told him 'If you tell anyone this especially that bluenette girl...something will make this permanent but much worse'. What if she already did make this permanent. Then what would he do! He didn't think about much afterwards. He just went back to sleep.

Aqua woke up from a troubled sleep. She just couldn't sleep well knowing ven was sick and hurting. She got up and did her regular morning routine,got dressed,ect. She went down the hall to vens room and went in. When aqua went up to the bed she saw that Ven was still sleeping and it looked peaceful. But she wasn't fooled she listened closer and heard the same noises from last night but more animal. She shook her head. 'I must be going crazy' she thought. Aqua started to go out the door. She came back in with some fresh water. She sat down in a chair and felt vens forehead. She quickly pulled her hand away. His head was still hot. She wouldn't risk a thermometer at all , but she knew it was high. She wet the rag and set on his head. Ven shivered some and snuggled into the covers more. His hand moved from underneath the covers and whimpered some. Aqua smiled sadly and put her hand on his. Her smile quickly turned into a frown when she felt is hand was wet. Was he sweating that much? She took the rag off his head and found out that it was completely dried up. 'This is weird.' Aqua wet the cloth again and was about to put it on his head when his hand snapped out of her grasp and bit her on the left hand. Just like the thermometer his teeth went into her deep and drew blood. Then one of his hands grabbed her arms and blood was drawn. Aqua screamed loudly on account it felt like someone was burning and stabbing her at the same time. Terra busted into the room in his regular pants but no shirt.

The combination of the door slamming and her scream must of woken ven up from whatever trance he was in because he jumped and his eyes snapped open. He let go of aqua completely and backed up some on the bed. Aqua held her hand and Terra ran over to her. Her hand was bitten into deep and was bleeding heavily so was her arm. Terra gently took her hand and extended it so they could see her arm injuries on her arm weren't that bad as they seemed but they hurt like hell. The ones on her arm actually looked like an animal slashed her. 'But that would mean' Aqua thought. Her's and Terra's head snapped to vens mouth and couldn't believe what they saw! Ven's hand actually had claws and they were covered in blood. They looked up and saw that his mouth was open slightly and had blood dripping down his apparently new fangs. Finally there eyes lifted up to see ven's face. He had a frightened expression on his face and he looked helpless. Nobody knew what to do they were at a standstill. Aqua held her bleeding hand and looked up at Terra. He was as shocked as she was then at ven who looked as if he were going to collapse. She was about to walk over and comfort him despite her injuries when suddenly ven started to hack and wheeze as if it where hard to breath. He looked outside the window. His eyes turned wide; he looked back at his two friends,terrified. Ven made the first move. He jumped out of the bed, faltered some but managed to knock over Terra by jumping right into him trying to runaway. Terra was dazed. So aqua went after him instead. But before she did she saw a shadowed figure in the trees outside the window , but shook it off.

"Ven, where are you?'' Aqua yelled. She had been looking for Ven around the castle but couldn't find him. She had bandaged her hand and arm up while searching for him. 'What's happening to him? What's causing this?' She thought. "Aqua!" She turned around at the call of her name. Terra came running up to her. "Did you find Ven at all?" she asked. He shook his head no. She sighed. "Okay you look around here while I check back upstairs" She explained. Terra nodded and was off. Aqua looked every where upstairs and still couldn't find him. She could only think of one place to look and that was the attic. So she climbed the stairs and closed the attic door; it would take awhile since this was the castle attic but she had the time. She really did care for ven and felt responsible for his safety. Aqua looked behind boxes,trunks,coverts,and covers but still couldn't find him. She sat down on some covered furniture and sighed. "Ven where could you be?"she asked out loud. She was about to go when she heard boxes fall to the floor. Aqua turned around and got the keyblade out just in case. There was a ragged gasp and a wheeze but that was looked at where the boxes had fallen and started to walk over. When she was walking she had tripped on things in the attic. So she decided to light the room up some with the keyblade.

When she did her heart dropped. There was what looked like a fort of boxes set up in a far dark corner of the room. But what made her heart drop was what was on them. There was what looked like to be blood splattered on them and blood coming from beneath them also. She ran over to the boxes and held the keyblade over the "fort" to see better. Sure enough, there was Ven curled up laying down but his side was cut open and more blood on his claws. He was somehow holding his side with one hand while the other was being layed on top of. Aqua knew that he cut his side possibly on accident. When she shined the light over him his eyes snapped open and jumped some. He reacted like last time and bit the closest thing to him which was her keyblade. He immediately let go and coughed up some blood. Aqua immediately set the keyblade down,moved some of the boxes on the right side so she was facing him, and keeled next to him. Ven tried to back away but that caused more blood to leek out and more agony. "Ven it's okay! I won't hurt you!" She exclaimed. However he didn't stop which and was making the wound worse. 'What am I-wait a minute!' She thought. She knew one way to calm him down. Aqua carefully managed to put a hand on his head and before he could bite her she started pet him. Ven instantly stopped moving and calmed down but was still edgy. She stopped after two minutes of this and put her hands on her knees. He looked down at her hand, then arm, and looked away. "I don't blame you for this. You were scared. Besides it doesn't hurt that much anymore " She said trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. Ven finally looked up at her with tears in his eyes. He looked away again in shame. Aqua looked at her bandaged wounds and looked at him "Ven, this is nothing, really! But my injury isn't important right now the injury on you needs attention". She was about to pick him up when he froze up and actually hissed a little. She stopped and looked on sadly. Then she got an idea "Alright, stay here and I'll be right back" Ven said nothing but just looked back up at her with tear stained eyes. Aqua ran downstairs and right into Terra. ''Did you find him yet?'' Terra asked worriedly. "Yes but I wouldn't disturb him right now. He's hurt pretty bad and he isn't that stable right now" "What do'ya mean?" Aqua explained everything to Terra about Ven and what experienced. He understood completely but was still worried about his friend. "Stay here" He said and ran off. He came back with a first add kit.

She thanked Terra and ran back upstairs. She saw the keyblade went out. She summoned it back, lit it up and ran over to the corner of the room. Aqua was again shocked when she saw what ven was doing. He was licking the wound though it looked like it caused him pain. There was a little blood around his mouth and a lot leaking down on to his white shirt. 'He's trying to heal himself but it's hurting him even more! ' Aqua thought He whimpered then roared loudly from the stress and pain he was in. She took a step back. ' That sounded just like..' She shook her head again. 'No, I'm no going crazy!' Ven's back arched up and then his upper body and roared again. Tears of pain and anguish ran down his face. He collapsed and but continued licking the injury desperately. Aqua's heart broke at the site even though he looked a little scary. 'He may becoming more animalistic but he's still ven. My..my little brother' She smiled at that thought. When she came closer he stopped licking it and his head snapped to her direction. Aqua sat down cross legged this time and got the right equipment out. She set the keyblade down and began. Ven was laying down on his stomach so it'd be easier to clean it. When her hand came close he growled lightly and hissed. Aqua's hand pulled back and he stopped. She thought about it and then started to scratch the top of his head. There was a spot there that if you touched it he would usually stop doing anything and sit still. And he did exactly about a minute of this he calmed completely down. Now she could work. Aqua put some peroxide on a some cotton and cleaned the gash. He didn't move at all but watched her carefully. After cleaning it she got the gauze out. Ven saw it and started to get up on his knees shakily. 'So..he's starting to trust me a little' she saw him struggling .The sickness was coming back and getting worse and she knew it. She wanted to help but didn't on account of possibly ruining her chances again. He finally got up and fell back on to the wall. Some blood squirted out but he was somewhat okay. He started to take off his shirt but was having trouble. Aqua helped him finally and he was shirt less. He weakly spread out his arms and she started to bandage him. She had bought another shirt with her and put it on him. After all this was done ven completely fell over but aqua caught him. He looked up at her fearfully. She started to pet him again and he calmed down. She started to put the first aid kit away when she heard something. Aqua looked over and saw Ven was trying to crawl over to her. When he was near her he looked at her unsure but started to crawl into her lap and layed down. He curled up into as tight of a ball he could with out hurting himself. She tensed up and looked down at him and was going to ask what he was doing but then she heard his breathing. Every time he took in a breath in sounded as if it were difficult for him. She wanted to do something for him but she knew there was no real way to. Aqua looked at Ven's face and saw that he was staring up at her. His face looked so pained, so fearful, so vulnerable. He looked away and started to get up. It was a struggle. He finally couldn't take it any more, gave a pained cry, and fell out of her lap. Aqua quickly picked him up and put him back onto her lap. He looked at her again with the same fearful expression. She only smiled back and ruffled his hair some. He was calm again.

After a few minutes she heard ven asleep. She heard something else other than whimpering that was still here. Instead of the roaring like before it was actually purring. Aqua put her hand to his forehead. It felt fine after a few seconds but then he felt hot again. His breathing became shallow and he started to cough some. She gave ven a worried expression ' I don't get it moment he's sick,the next he's fine, then he's sick again! I need to know what's happening so I can get better care for him!' Aqua thought to herself. She picked ven up and began walking downstairs. When she was out of the attic she immediately went to ven's room. When she was almost there he started to wake up. He looked around wearily and then at Aqua. He moved around some to be comfortable in her arms. His head went underneath her chin. Ven sighed he was continent when he heard her heart beat. Aqua froze some but quickly shook it off and smiled. She had also read once that a mothers heart beat can calm there child down. This made her happy and sad. Happy because it calmed ven down and it was sign he trusted her. Sad because she wasn't his real mother and that he might ever know his real mom. When they got to ven's room she felt ven freeze up. Then he stared to freak. He twisted and turned until he fell out of her arms. Ven hit the ground running on all fours as far away from his room as possible. "Ven wait!" Aqua cried out. She went running after him and saw that he was running into on of the living rooms. He stumbled and went skidding/rolling into one of the walls. Ventus tried to get up and move but couldn't. He yowled in pain and completely stopped moving. "Ven!" Aqua yelled. She ran over to him and keeled next to him. He growled and snapped out but didn't bite her. "Ven! Ven! It's me Aqua!" She yelled. He stopped moving and looked up at her. He tackled her and hugged her tight. He started to sob heavily. Meanwhile she hugged him back;she knew that this made him fell safe. 'Maybe taking him back to his room is a bad why? why would he be afraid to go to his room?' She thought of the possibilities. 'Was it because of that shadowed figure in the tree?'. She settled with that Idea. "You don't want to go back to you're room?" Aqua asked softly. He shook his head no. She answered back softly "Okay". She picked Ven up gently and just like before he listened to her heartbeat. Aqua already knew he wouldn't want to let her go. So she got comfortable on the couch with him and they both fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay everyone the reason why this is a late chapter is because I was suddenly sick and had to go to the hospital**. **Even though I was sick I worked on this which did not help at all. This chapter would of been put up months ago but I decided to add more and I kept getting here it is! Enjoy!**

**P.S: Check my profile for information about this and other stories. The poll is CLOSED!**

* * *

**Ven's Secret pt 6**

Aqua started to wake up. She looked at her surrounding and saw that she was in the living room and laying down on the couch. She looked down and saw Ventus' upper body laying on her stomach and curled up like a dog would be. The rest of his body was curled by her side, while his hands were crossed and his head laying on top of him on her stomach. Aqua smiled lightly and looked outside the window. It was starting to get dark. Apparently they slept the day away. She then felt ven start to move around a little to be more comfortable. Aqua started to get up and layed ventus down so that he was laying completely down on the couch. He whimpered from the loss of warmth and contact that made him feel safe. Aqua looked at the night sky. She just had this bad feeling at the pit of her stomach that something was going to happen that would change both her's and ventus' world. She looked at ven just in time to see him shoot up straight and start to breath heavily. "Ven? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. His head snapped to her and then to the window. He immediately tried jump off the couch and start running, but aqua caught him and held him tight enough to not hurt him anymore. "Ven,What's wrong! Calm down! It's okay, nothing going to happen to you!" She tried to say. But ventus didn't calm down he struggled some more and finally couldn't take it anymore. He reared up as much as he could in her arms and bit down hard on aqua's right arm, his fangs sinking deep into her flesh and causing blood to squirt out. She screamed, backed up, and let go of ven who in turn fell onto the floor and started to roll around on the floor in pain. Aqua looked down at ven who was five feet away from her. He was still rolling on the ground in pain roaring, whimpering, growling, and making sounds of complete agony. She saw he was actually clawing at himself;ripping the front of his shirt open and scratching himself a little.

Terra heard the commotion and came running downstairs and saw what was happening. Aqua looked up at Terra and as if asking a silent question he rushed over to ven, trying to stop him from hurting himself any longer or anyone else. Ventus let out an inhuman shriek and thrashed out of Terra's grip. Ven managed to run up the stairs and into one of the many rooms of the castle. Terra rushed over to aqua and looked at her injury it was a little worse than the last time ven bit her. Terra was going to try and heal her but was immediately cut off. "Forget about me. When have to find ven and try to help him! I'll take care of my arm" Terra was about to argue but he just closed his mouth and ran off. Aqua started to get up and go to her room. When she got there she got the first aid off of her desk,took the sleeves off and started to bandaged up her arm. When Aqua was done she looked at both of her arms. Both where bandaged up from either ventus biting or clawing her. She put the sleeves back on. Still she did not blame him because she knew he was scared and wanted to get away from something. But what?

Aqua's head shot up when she heard what sounded like a window being broken. She packed up the medical kit, knowing she'd possibly need it later. She ran out into the hallway and down it until she came to a certain room that caught her eye. The door was slightly open and it looked like the window was broken. She went in and saw that the window was in fact broken but then she saw something else. There was blood dripping off the tips and a very small puddle at the base of the window. Aqua became frightened of this. Ven was sick,hurt,scared, in pain,and alone he possibly wouldn't make it out there in his condition. Without a second thought she broke the rest of the window, used a Aero spell, and ran with the medical kit in hand. "Ven, I don't know what you running from or what your afraid of but I swear whatever it is I will protect you!". And with that thought she ran off into the forest.

Ventus was running as fast as he could but he felt weak,was in pain and terrified. He didn't want to run from aqua but he knew had to. If he changed in front of her he might stay the way he is forever. Plus he didn't want her to see the monster he had became and ruin there friendship and possible family relationship. He was running blindly and didn't notice the root sticking out of the ground. Ven tripped, fell, hit into another tree by his head, and the small glass pieces sinking into him more. He held in a scream but started to brake down. He curled up into a ball as much as he could and stayed that way,wishing his pain and suffering would end. "So you have failed " Said a voice. Ven's head snapped up at the unknown voice and started to get up. He found it was the old women. He found his voice. "N-No! Aqua doesn't know what I am! She's just suspi-". He was cut off by a surge of pain hitting him throughout his body. He looked up to see the old woman's hand glowing."So aqua's here name huh" she said with a grin. The way she said it sent a shiver down ven's words just came out of his mouth. "Don't you dare hurt her! If you do I'll AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH". The pain got worse and he fell over on his back which arched upwards in response to it. "It's rude to talk back. I think you need a little lesson" With that statement she raised her hand up to point at ventus' throat. He held his throat and started to cough up some blood. When he was done he found he couldn't talk at all. "Now that that's done back to the topic at hand. You have failed keeping this a secret,letting her get suspicious does count"she said in a sickly sweet voice. Ven's eyes widened and he whimpered; it scared him because it sounded animal and what she was saying. He knew what came next. The old women saw/heard the fear in eyes and whimper. "As you have noticed you are becoming more of an animal than human. Which brings up the question. Who would want to be around a person who's becoming a monster? I'll tell you,no one! And I know how you care for that girl like she was your older sibling or possible mother but she won't care for you once she see's what you are now!" She explained. Ven didn't want to believe it but he knew it was possibly true."If you don't believe me how about I show you". And with that her eyes glowed white underneath her hood.

Ven felt a tremendous pain in his head and he closed his eyes; rolling onto his uninjured side. When he opened them he saw he was in the form he was in last night but on the edge of the lake. Ven looked at the lake and pulled himself away from it as far as possible. "Ventus!" He looked up at the sound of his name and saw aqua running twords him and stopping. Ven looked at the expression on her face and saw disgust. "So this is what you really are; a disgusting monster that's weak and vulnerable." she said. Ventus tried to speak but all that came out was a ferocious roar. Aqua stepped back, then summoned the keyblade and charged. When she was near him she slashed open his arms on the top and then slashed his tail in different directions. In general Aqua slashed open his chest diagonally, his stomach straight across, his back had one huge gash going down it, slashed his other side open along with his arms and she kicked him a few time. When she was done beating him ven tried to escape but was picked up by his tail and thrown into a tree. He screeched out of agony and started to fall unconscious but not without hearing these words. "To think I thought of you as my little brother. Well I guess it's now time to dispose of you". Aqua picked ven up by his tail and threw him into the one thing he was afraid of, the water. He tried desperately to swim but found he couldn't and knew he would die. One question went though his mind at that very moment. Why? In reality the old women was the one who was doing the damage to ven and it was causing him to loose even more blood and causing more injuries.

His transformation was already starting. The old lady whispered the words to the curse to make it permanent. When it was done ven's transformation sped up until he was in his full merman form with some new changes. There were black spikes sticking out of his back with webbing in between them. Blood was dripping off of them staining the webbing in a red that would not go away. The annoying itch on his arms were from fins growing on them. They were the same night blue color as his tail, had droplets of blood on them from coming out of his arms, and they looked as if they could hurt someone or himself. **(A/N: If any of you have seen the movie the thirteenth year I think you'll know what I'm talking about. When I mean the fins on his arms but think of them spikier.)** The black markings on his tail started to shift and change until they were on his back and they started to come out of the back of the tail.(The dorsal fin is gone) This fin could actually fold back onto his tail. Like the fin on his back they looked the same and they to had blood dripping off of them. Finally on his neck were were four gills on each side of his neck. They looked an unhealthy sickish green and were moving slowly. She again picked ven up with magic and walked to the lake leaving a tainted clearing.

Aqua was running as fast as she could. When she got to the clearing she felt she was going to be sick. There was blood everywhere and it looked as if there was a possible struggle. She looked ahead of her and gasped a little the bandages she put on ventus were on the ground and torn to pieces. Aqua finally couldn't take it anymore and ran to the lake. Knowing in her heart that ven was there."Ven,please be okay! " She said aloud. When they got there the old women looked at ventus and set him down onto the ground. "I have no further use for you so the only thing to do now is to end it here ". She got a blade from underneath her cloak and raised it above her head and started to bring it down fast but it never hit it's target. There was an Aero spell that hit the blade and knocked it out of her hand. The blade flew and hit into a tree a few feet away. The old women looked at where the spell had come from. Only to find it was Aqua! She came running into the area with keyblade in hand. "Leave ven alone!" she shouted at her. "Ah so the haired one comes at last,aqua was it " Aqua looked at her and got the keyblade ready. "No need to fight besides don't you want to save your little monster friend over here". "He is not a monster! Wait a minute are you the one causing this!" Aqua yelled. "Yes, I am the one causing all of his pain and suffering and I'll think you'll take it that he is in fact a monster now once you have seen what I've done to him" The old women said. The old women laughed and side stepped away from ven so aqua could get a better look at him. What she saw shocked her beyond belief. Aqua was so stunned that she dropped the keyblade and fell to her knees. "By the way this is permanent no matter what you do or magic you use this will always be there" She started racing through Aqua's head. ' What did this old women do to ven? What am was she going to do now? How was she going to take care of him!' One thought caught aqua off guard. ' Is he really a monster now '. She looked over at ven and saw he was in so much pain and suffering. He made sounds of pain that she just knew couldn't come from a monster. So she stated to get up."He's not a monster!" Aqua charged and slashed at the women who in turn jumped onto a tree branch. Filled with rage Aqua shot a fire spell that shot the old women in the arm. Instead of a possible scream she laughed! "The more you hit me with magic the more powerful I become" She exclaimed. Aqua jumped away just in time as a powerful blizzard spell nearly hit her. "Tha-That's impossible!" "It's possible if use the magic I use" Aqua got ready in case another attack came her way. "And what magic would that be!" She exclaimed. "The most powerful kind forbidden magic" the old lady told her. The old women looked down at aqua and smiled "I see strong potential in you. Why don't you come with me and be my apprentice. I can teach you more than that master of yours can ever teach you" she said in a sickly sweet voice. Aqua looked at the old women and shook her head. "I would never join you! Not now or ever!" She yelled. Aqua ran up the tree and started to fight with the old women.

**10 minutes later. **

Aqua hit the ground and layed there unable to move on account of a bind spell. The old women looked down at aqua and just looked disappointed. "Last chance. Join me now and be my apprentice or suffer" she said while jumping down from the tree. "I will never join you after what you did to my brother!" Aqua looked shocked after those words left her mouth. "Fine then you must suffer the same fate as you supposed "brother" was about to befall, but first I must finish with him". And with that she pulled the sword back out that was now dripping with both aqua and ventus' blood and started to walk over to ventus. Aqua started to thrash around and try to get out of the bind spell but she knew it was useless. The old women was right over ventus who was close to dying with her sword raised. The sword came down, but again never hit it's target on account of it getting thrown away again by a ray of light. "You shall not hurt any of these poor souls again Eva". "Silvia! Stay out of this!" **(A/N: I have no clue where these names came from)** "Never again will I let you ruin peoples lives. It ends here!" And with that the mysterious women named Silvia hit the other with another ray that was glowing a bluish color right in the chest. Eva screamed bloody murder and flew away from ventus. She landed on her feet but then fell onto one knee and started to fade but she then started chanting some words from a spell and then cackled like a witch. "I may be dying but you can not help your friend ". She pointed to aqua who was trying to get over to ven but stopped when she was being addressed."He is already afraid of you and think that you hurt him, but with the spell I just chanted there's no chance he'll ever trust you!". With those last words the old women faded into nothing.

The women who saved there lives stepped out of the shadows and went over to aqua and dismissed the the bind spell. She immediately got up and ran over to ven who was hanging on by a thread. She got onto her knees and was about to touch him, but immediately stopped and pulled back. Aqua summoned her keyblade and started to try and use cure but for and odd reason it did not work at all. She patted her side and saw the first aid kit was gone. She looked around were she was at until a hand gave it to her. Aqua took it and looked up at her and ven's savior who kneeled next to her. "Thank you for saving me and ven" She said while getting the medical equipment out. Aqua was about to try and bandage him but she hesitated again. She looked over ventus and felt a little..afraid;he looked scary with all the changes on him. "There's no need to be afraid of him he's way more afraid of you" She heard Silvia say. Aqua looked at her and then back at ven and snapped out of it. She got the same medical equipment out as before and started to work on him. She removed his tattered shirt and threw it away. She got some tweezers out of the kit and picked the small pieces of glass out of the wounds and bandaged them. After bandaging all the wounds aqua looked over her work and was satisfied. "Now all there is to do now is put him into the water" she heard Silvia say. Aqua looked over at her. "But, ven's afraid of water. He can't swim,his tail possibly doesn't work, he's sick and-" Aqua stopped talking and looking away. Silvia looked at her. "And what" Aqua looked down at ven and said. "And I want to try to help him as much as I can and if what she said is true try and get ven to trust me again" Silvia closed her eyes and smiled sadly. "You really do care about him don't you" Aqua looked at her. Silvia continued. "You remind me of my self,the same thing happened to someone very close to me."Silvia opened her eyes and looked across the lake. "I guess I better explain the situation, but first." Silvia started to pick ven up slowly and then layed him on the side of the lake enough to cover his gills and help him breath.

"The old women you saw and fought with is my sister. She may look old but in reality she really is only thirty". Aqua's eyes widened. Silvia saw this and laughed a little "Yes, that is the price she paid after doing a certain spell, anyway. Along time ago she learned about forbidden spells/magic and started to use them. To practice them she started using them on hurt other people and ruined there lives. One day she took it to far. She...she used this magic on my son and turned him into something similar to what your friend is but different. She also hurt him but way worse then what she did here. I took care of him as much as I could and it was fine for awhile but..." Silvia looked at ven and started to pet his head gently and continued. "In my old home world the people don't take magic lightly and thought my son was a demon for some reason. They found out where I was keeping him and...they killed him. Ever since that incident I have been traveling the worlds trying to stop her". Aqua was shocked at this story and looked at ven with concern. "I'm so sorry about your son and I think I know how you feel. If I lost ven like that then I would do the exact same thing" she explained. Silvia smiled at the words and looked at aqua."Would you do anything for him?" Aqua looked at Silvia and thought about it. Ventus was more than a friend to her. He was like her little brother. "Yes I would" Silvia nodded at this,turned her body twords aqua and got a choker out. It was black and had pendent hanging off of it that resembled the full moon. It had what looked like liquid in it that resembled the design of a wellspring crystal but the colors were black and red. "What's that for" aqua asked. "You want to take care of ven don't you?" Aqua nodded. "This choker will give you the power to transform at free will and help ventus and to help him not be lonely down there by himself" Aqua was shocked and asked. "Transform into what exactly?" Silvia got up and put the choker around aqua's neck and answered. "You'll see". After putting the choker on aqua she got up,walked over to face her, and got on one knee. "All you have to do to activate the power is to think about it" She said. "Thank you for everything. Is there anyway to repay you?" Aqua questioned. Silvia shook her head and started to get up and walk away. "There's no need to repay me just take good care of your brother". And with that she was gone. Aqua looked at ventus and started to put ven all the way into the lake until he sunk all the way down to the bottom. "Okay she said all I have to do is think, alright". Aqua closed her eyes and did exactly what Silvia had told took in a deep breath and dived into the lake. To say the least she did feel weird for a minute but not completely uncomfortable. She was running out of air and gasped only to find she could breath. She looked down at herself and saw she still had her regular top on but was also shocked to see a light blue tail. Instead of it being scaly it felt smooth to the touch and the fin was what a regular mermaids tail would be. Aqua snapped out of her shock when she heard movement in the water.

She looked around and then down at the bottom to see ven gone! It was dark and she really couldn't see much but she caught movement at the bottom by a boulder. She tested her tail and found she could actually swim with it! So she swam all the way down to the bottom behind the bottom and found ventus. He looked up at her with fear and distrust written all over his face. He tried to swim away from her but he couldn't move his tail at all on account of a) he was hurt and b) he didn't know how to swim anyway. Ven still tried moving away from her but it caused him to bleed more making the bandages somewhat red. Aqua looked down at ventus and felt a tear run down her cheek even though they were in water. It was like she felt the pain he was in and also felt his emotions. After struggling for awhile ven finally gave up and layed down, closed his eyes and breathed heavily. Aqua looked at ven's gills and saw that they were leaking with some kind of slime and was making it harder to breath. Like a second whim aqua kneeled about 6ft away from ven and put her hand out trying comfort him. "It's okay, I wont hurt you,I promise. I want to help you " she said in a soothing voice. Ven looked up at her and whimpered dis-trustingly. His fins somewhat raised up as if to protect himself if she came any closer. Aqua looked on in sadness but wasn't going to give up. She got closer until she was two feet away from him. Ven was still looking at her,afraid and closed his eyes as if he was expecting to be striked. She could tell he had given up. Aqua put her hand out again and started to touch his gills. They were slimy and were still leaking. She began pulling slime off of the gills and water somewhat rushed in. She felt ven tense up from the contact and his fins were raised into a attack position. She whispered more comforting words to him and he calmed a little but still on somewhat high alert. 'Apparently his fins showed what he was feeling' she thought. She almost had all the slime off of both sides of his gills but then a thought came to her that made her stop. 'Wait, ven's sick still and if he's sick...then...this is!' Aqua looked at her hand in slight disgust. Apparently this was mucus that was leaking out of his gills and she was touching it.

Once it was all gone aqua swatted away all the mucus in the water from both of them in felt movement again and saw ven gliding(on account of him being lighter in the water) to another hiding spot about 20ft away. This spot considered of nothing but a big boulder near a patch of seaweed thick enough for some thing about his size to hide in. Aqua decided to leave him be as long as he was okay. She looked around her surroundings in interest. She could never see the bottom because she could not see under water well and there was no way she could breath that well either. She saw fish, seaweed, coral..wait a minute. She looked a little closer. Yup, that was coral. Aqua thought and remembered what Master eraques had told them. He said that there was ocean species that adapted and lived in the water here. She looked up at the water above and saw the moon almost gone. How long where they down there? She looked a little closer and saw that it wasn't almost gone but instead was behind some trees. She looked over to ven's hiding spot and saw him looking around as if trying to see an exit. His head snapped to her quickly and she saw many emotions in his eyes. Fear, Pain, Sadness, Hurt and...Betrayal. His eyes finally settled on a opening on a rock wall. He looked at her for a split second before making a break for the opening. He struggled a lot until he finally managed to get to it. Aqua, being better at using the her tail was already close to him. But she stopped when she was right about to touch his tail remembering the fins and how sharp they were and how he was injured. He used his claws to start scaling the wall until there was an opening at the top. Ven flopped himself into the cave and laid on his back, crushing his back and tail, ignored the pain. He started to breath heavily on account of no water being there. Aqua came up not to long after he did. When she pulled herself farther on land her tail disappeared. She didn't care how she just knew she had to get to ven. When she went over to him and picked him up she nearly dropped him.

Aqua hissed when she felt pains in her arms. Ignoring this pain she was about to jump in when she saw a section of water not to far away that seemed to glow. She ran over into it and set him down in it. **(A/N: Think of when in kingdom hearts 1 when you get to hollow bastion the first time and that section of water. That's how deep it is).** When he was at the bottom ven went into a little opening,layed down, and curled up into a ball. Aqua jumped in afterward and changed into her mermaid form. The pain in her arms got worse so she decided to pull the bandages of them. When she did however she got a surprise. On both her arms were sharp fins that looked like ventus' but a light blue and on closer inspection less sharp. Out of curiosity she flexed them using the muscles in her arms. After a while she looked over at ventus and saw that he was actually crying. His tears became somewhat crystallized and disappeared. Aqua felt terrible; she had to help ven someway. Then she remembered when she was holding ven and how it calmed him down. But even getting close to him was a challenge. Aqua thought for a while and decided to hum a lullaby to him. When she started to he looked up at her and got up a little. She came closer to him. Ven did not try to swim away but instead closed his eyes and cried some more. When she got close enough to touch him she managed to pick him up (being careful with the fins on her arms and ven's on his back and tail) bridal style with no struggle on his side. Aqua swam into the little cave a little more and got comfortable. Letting ven lay on her lap. When the lullaby ended ven opened his eyes and looked into hers. Aqua still saw all of the emotion from before but saw a new one. Comfort. She started to pet ven while he snuggled into her shoulder. He looked away and started to cry again. Aqua had a pretty good idea why. "Ven, I would never hurt you on purpose. The old women, Eva is the one who did. Whatever she did or said that would make you think I hurt you is all lies " She explained in a soft voice.

Ven looked back up her but still continued to cry though not as much. He looked down at himself and aqua followed his gaze all the way back up to his face and he looked away. She knew the other reason now. "Ventus, look at me". When he looked at her she continued. "I do not care what you are a monster, creature, merman, whatever you want to call it. I still care about you like you were my own little brother no matter what, understand." When she looked deeper into ven's eyes she saw all the betrayal,hurt, and a little bit of fear disappear. Ven seemed to take those words into consideration and stopped crying. One last tear fell from his eye and aqua wiped it away. He looked at her arm,folded it a little, pushed it away from him, and folded his a little. Aqua wondered what he was doing, then realized he was looking at his and her arm fins in comparison. Smiling some she said. "They are a lot like aren't they". Aqua flexed the muscles again and the fins raised up. Ven did the same thing. **(A/N: She manged to cut the bandaging enough so his fins would not be covered up).** Satisfied ven let his arm fins relax, yawned (showing his fangs) and got more comfortable in his sister's arms. Aqua smiled lovingly until a thought occurred to her. 'What am I going to tell Terra?'


End file.
